<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make It Through by Trekflower (TrekFlower)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663879">Make It Through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower'>Trekflower (TrekFlower)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens Made Them Do It, Bajorans, Cardassians, Delta Quadrant, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s07e04 Repression, F/M, Jekyll and Hyde, Maquis, Mind Control, Mind Meld, Mutiny, Starfleet, Vulcan Mind Melds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Captain’s ready room had seen its fair share of desperate situations. A mutiny carried out by the Maquis may have been expected seven years ago, but not now. Not when everyone, Maquis and Starfleet alike, had worked so hard to unite as one crew under one ideal. Voyager had become a family, forged in the  trials of battle, to survive the brutal Delta Quadrant. Chakotay dismissed the others leaving Janeway and he alone, as it so often was, in the Captain’s ready room...</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make It Through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really believe this episode [Repression] should have been a two part-er. But as they neared the end of the series, shortcut were probably taken and thus it was wrapped up way to quickly for my liking. This is my fix of Repression. </p><p>*SPOILER WARNING* if you have not watched Repression s7e4.<br/>I suggest you watch that first, its okay I'll wait ;)</p><p>A million thanks goes to TheElephantinthePrideParade of the Beta, your comments and suggestions were amazing!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, all I get is your enjoyment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Captain’s ready room had seen its fair share of desperate situations. A mutiny carried out by the Maquis may have been expected seven years ago, but not now. Not when everyone, Maquis and Starfleet alike, had worked so hard to unite as one crew under one ideal. Voyager had become a family, forged in the  trials of battle, to survive the brutal Delta Quadrant. Chakotay dismissed Tuvok and the guards leaving Janeway and he alone, as it so often was, in the Captain’s ready room.</p><p>“We found you a nice M-class planet in this sector," Chakotay informed her carrying himself proudly. His eyes, which were normally full of warmth and compassion, had turned cold and calculating as he studied her reaction. "You and your people will be comfortable here in the Delta Quadrant." He finished off the rest of the Vulcan brandy, and turned away from her to put the empty glass in the replicator.</p><p>“They are all my people, Chakotay –they are all <i>our</i>  people,” she answered in a tone that sounded braver than she felt. She folded her arms across her middle to settle her nerves before he turned back to her. Even facing off against the pure evil of the Borg Queen had never rattled her as much as confronting this twisted version of her own first officer. But when it came to the Queen, Kathryn at least was able to draw strength from knowing that the crew supported her. She was not granted that luxury now. She could not decide what was more upsetting to her: the fact that Voyager had so easily been split in two, friend turned on friend, or the fact that, just a moment ago, Tuvok had willingly fired a phaser set to kill at her to prove himself to Chakotay.</p><p>Chakotay rounded the desk, leaning back against it so that they were at the same eye level, with nothing but tension standing between them. His large hands spread across the sleek surface to either side of him, fixing his dark brown eyes on hers.  “You took in the Maquis out of necessity Kathryn. But we have always been different.”</p><p>“So your solution is to strand innocent people in a hostile territory. A little hypocritical of you, don’t you think?” she said with a raspy voice, attempting to keep her tone and nerves in check. Kathryn took a tentative step towards him. </p><p>“An eye for an eye,” he answered.</p><p>“Makes the whole galaxy blind,” she finished.</p><p>“Come now, Kathryn. Deep down you know, despite what Starfleet Command has told you, the Maquis are not monsters. We do what we must to make it through, just like you.”</p><p>“Bullshit!”</p><p>“What unbecoming language for a captain,” he chuckled. “It was <i>your</i> actions that got us stranded here, fighting our way through the Delta Quadrant.” He crossed his arms, emphasizing his broad shoulders. Chakotay was right of course. The Caretaker was the being that had brought them here but it <i>was</i> Kathryn’s decision that kept them here. Destroying the Array, had not only violated the Prime Directive, but stranded them 70,000 lightyears from home. </p><p>“I seem to recall you holding back an angry Klingon in support of that decision, Chakotay,” she reminded, hoping to reach and break him of this mind control. He had followed her once when he was a Maquis captain; he might do it again.</p><p>“I did,” he huffed. “Admittedly I was surprised by you, impressed even. Going against the Prime Directive for your beliefs. You would have made a great Maquis,” he grinned at her. His dimples instantly appeared causing Kathryn's stomach to drop. She could not explain how his smile could remain constant while she stared into the cold eyes of a beast. Kathryn took another step closer to show she had no fear. </p><p>“But you <i>make</i> a great Starfleet First Officer,” she pleaded. In a gamble, Kathryn reached out to rest a hand on his chest. She felt his heart pounding beneath his old leather Maquis vest. </p><p>“Voyager is a Maquis ship now, <i>and</i> I am her Captain.” He captured her hand against his body and pushed away from the desk to loom over her. Kathryn stared up at him. “Course, a big ship like this needs a crew. I’m sure you could earn your keep somehow.”</p><p>There it was.</p><p>A sign that Chakotay’s soft forgiving nature was still in there, somewhere. If he could be persuaded into keeping the Starfleet crew and her aboard, then maybe he could be persuaded back into the role of first officer. “What did you have in mind for a Starfleet Captain?” she whispered. </p><p>“Your access would be restricted, of course, but with proper motivation I’m sure you could be quite adept with your domestic skills.” His face lit with amusement at the thought of her fighting with the replicators.</p><p>“You want me to cook for you?” she replied sarcastically.</p><p>“Among other things, I’m sure with your support the crew will find the change of command a desirable one to exile.” Their combined hands were now pinned between their bodies as he pressed into her. Chakotay effortlessly spun them with his superior build and Kathryn felt the back of her thighs press up against the desk. “Do I have your loyalty?”</p><p>“I suppose it is my turn to become the angry warrior,” she answered. She tried to ignore the heat rolling off him warming her skin, and the smell of Vulcan brandy as he inched ever closer. </p><p>“You have always been the beautiful warrior Kathryn. But if you want to stay on Voyager, you must learn to know peace under my leadership,” he turned her fiercely. Kathryn threw out her hands on the desk to keep her upright. Chakotay placed both hands on her shoulders from behind. His fingers reached around, delicately removing her pips one by one until the small markings of rank fell out of sight. </p><p>“Now isn’t that better?” his warm voice in her ear his body pressed into hers. “I am no longer your subordinate. The weight of the ships’ welfare is no longer yours to carry.” His hands slowly slid away and were replaced with the feeling of gentle kisses along her neck.</p><p>A jumble of emotions pulsed through her as Kathryn’s eyes closed involuntarily to his kisses. Kathryn felt anger for losing control of her ship, worry for the crews’ wellbeing, and fear of the outcome this insurrection would have on morale and unity. She was accustomed to balancing her emotions daily as Captain. But what she did not expect, after years of holding onto the constant stress that had become her normal life, was to feel the heat of desire. Desire that she hadn’t known since the brief moment on New Earth when last his hands were upon her, working out her cramped muscles. The touch of his lips on her bare skin now flooded her system with a tingling warmth flowing down her spine. She had forgotten how exciting it was to be touched by a <i>real</i> person. </p><p>Kathryn had played this dangerous game once before with Kashyk. Allowing him to get close while all the while maintaining a level of control to get her way. Using herself as bait knowing full well there was no real risk to her heart. But this is different, the <i>game</i> is different because the stakes were much higher playing against Chakotay. Chakotay was the one person she cared most deeply about. It was easy to manipulate Kashyk because she felt nothing for him; but here, to manipulate Chakotay, to flirt and to touch and to finally allow the captain’s mask to slip away and give in to her desires, demanded more restraint than the past seven years combined.</p><p>It would have been so easy to forfeit right then and there. Kathryn wanted to give in to him, wanted his touch that she had fantasized about in the early mornings when sleep escaped her. But this wasn’t Chakotay, not really. The man that helped carry her burdens for years was gone. He had been taken from her by Vedec Teero from the other end of the galaxy, leaving only the dark id of Chakotay's subconscious behind. Voyager was vulnerable from threats out in space and now within its own ranks.</p><p>If Kathryn was going to save her crew, both Starfleet and Maquis, she would need to become the warrior from his stories and earn <i>Captain</i> Chakotay’s trust. To play the intimate game of seduction. To don, yet another mask, for the sake of her heart. To win knowing full well that everything she and Chakotay once had will be lost. </p><p>Kathryn angled her neck, giving him more access to it. Chakotay took advantage of the act, increasing his vigor, baring teeth along with sensual kisses along her flesh. The sensation nearly made Kathryn’s knees buckle. It was as if there were two men fighting for control within Chakotay, a true Jekyll and Hyde scenario, each warring over the prize they clearly both wanted.</p><p>His hand darted to the zipper on her jacket, jerking it down in impatience speed, the other combed gently through her hair. Chakotay growled as he nipped the pulse point at the base of her neck. God, she had missed this! He broke contact to rip away her command-red jacket, and neatly laid it upon her desk. Kathryn turned to face him, meeting dark, hungry eyes. Were these the acts of Jekyll, or Hyde? Commander, or Maquis?</p><p>“I've always hated these Starfleet issued turtlenecks,” he breathed, pulling a knife from his waistband. Chakotay grabbed the front of her shirt holding the blade just below her chin. “Do I have your trust?” </p><p>Her eyes narrowed. She did not flinch. “Of course.”</p><p>He quirked a dimpled grin at her and cut through her shirt and tank, exposing a black bra and white skin. The sudden rush of cool air on her belly gave her goosebumps. Chakotay took a step back to admire the sight of her. Unwrapped like a gift from the spirits. Kathryn stood at attention before him. Clearly the rules of engagement were different then what she was trained for, but she was still a Starfleet Captain. Like everything else they had come across in the Delta Quadrant, she would adapt.</p><p>“Computer, place a security lock on the door, authorization Chakotay-Kappa-Two-Nine-One,” he ordered.</p><p>“Acknowledged,” chimed the computer.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>=/\=</p>
</div>Lieutenant Tom Paris sat with a group of anxious looking junior officers in the mess hall. Former Maquis guarded all exits with phaser rifles drawn. Whatever was happening, he hoped B’Elanna was safe. He <i>really</i> hoped that this was all just an elaborate dream, but a bash to the head by one of the guards gave him enough proof that this was indeed happening. He felt relief for a moment at the sight of his wife entering the mess hall behind the Commander and Captain Janeway. But his hopes of her lack of involvement were extinguished upon recognizing her old Maquis leather clothes she was wearing.<p>“Captain, are you all right?” Lt. Paris jumped to his feet, his attention now on her.  </p><p>Fumes rolled off Tom when he saw Chakotay’s possessive grip on the back of the Captain’s arm. Janeway’s hair was a mess, her jaw firmly clenched. There was concern in her eyes he’d seen many times before on the bridge. He mentally noted her lack of undershirt along with her missing Captain pips. Whatever mistreatment she'd received, Tom would exact it ten-fold on the perpetrator. </p><p>“I’m fine, Mr. Paris." The Commander's grip fell away, and the Captain adjusted the hem of her jacket. "I have come to inform you that Voyager is now under the command of <i>Captain</i> Chakotay and the rest of the Maquis crew,” she announced.</p><p>“Captain!?” Tom began to protest.</p><p>Janeway held up a hand. “This may be hard to accept at first, but I am confident in the resilience of this crew. Captain Chakotay assures me that those who cooperate will be treated fairly.”</p><p>“And for those who don’t,” Tom blurted.</p><p>“The alternative is exile on a nearby M-class planet, Mr. Paris.” Many of the crew looked disheartened by the information. But as Starfleet officers, they had to know what was at stake. “Voyager’s number one goal is still getting home. It is of little consequence who is sitting in the command chair when we get there,” she added. <i>‘Weak words of encouragement,’</i> she thought. “When in doubt; remember, the mission is only a success when we all make it through, when we reach home.”</p><p>“Keep calm and carry on?” Tom blurted out along with a half laugh.</p><p>“Absolutely, Mr. Paris.” She glared at him, silently begging him not to do something stupid.</p><p>Lt. Paris held his tongue, he knew that look too. That silent look which told him that they were not in a position to fight. Their captors were their crewmates, their friends. Even if they could overtake the Maquis, overtaking B’Elanna was another matter entirely. No way could anyone go hand-to-hand with a half-Klingon looking to end them. And no way would Captain Janeway let her ship go without a fight. The rest of the crew, those not affected anyway, would have to trust that she had a plan.</p><p>Kathryn donned her best reassuring Captain’s mask, nodded to Mr. Paris, and was escorted out of the mess hall with Chakotay’s hand firmly affixed around her arm once more. No doubt the new Captain wanted her to make this speech several more times throughout the ship. Using Voyager’s crew as witness to Janeway’s submission. But Tom knew better.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>=/\=</p>
</div>Kathryn was escorted by Lt. Ayala to her quarters after giving the same speech all around the ship. The room had been tossed, no doubt in search of weapons. To credit the Maquis, they had all been found. A task made easy when many of the Maquis had been assigned to security duties over the years. She would have to remember to not take it personally if she ever regained control of Voyager.<p>The door chimed. <i>‘How courteous,’</i> she thought, given this was to be her prison cell. “Come in,” Kathryn called, picking up some books that had been flung onto the floor. Chakotay entered looking about the overturned room. “Your people do a good job.” She gestured around.</p><p>“What can I say, they are eager.”</p><p>“I made your speeches, peddled your propaganda. So what now? I sit in here for the next 40 years, waiting for your next task?” she asked bluntly.</p><p>“I didn’t make you do anything you weren’t willing to,” he gave a grin showing off the dimples that she loved so much to see, and hated herself for admiring when he was not in his right mind. “It was the smart move Kathryn, stepping down from command to save your crew.”</p><p>He moved to her, settling his hands on her waist. She allowed him to do so, but defiantly stared up at him beneath her lashes. “Oh Kathryn,” he chuckled resting his forehead on hers. “New Earth felt like a lifetime ago, but I’ve never stopped thinking about this. You. Us.” The words caught her off guard. They really shouldn’t have after his behavior in her ready room earlier. But how was she to respond? His actions could be explained as a primal need, a trait found in all animals, the Mr. Hyde lurking within. But his words came from a higher level of thinking. From his gentle side, from the side she knew as her first officer, friend, and confidant. There was no protocol for this, for <i>him.</i> She would have to make it up as she went.  </p><p>“I understand, but protocol...” She began in a soft tone, hoping to reach the compassionate side of the Commander.</p><p>“Lucky for us, this is no longer a Starfleet vessel,” he said coolly before taking her lips with his, sparking the need to repeat the performance from earlier. “I have some things to take care of. I’ll be back later,” he said after breaking apart. “In the meantime, I suggest you recycle your uniforms and replicate something more... comfortable. Your command jacket won’t be needed anymore. I want this to feel like New Earth again, a Garden of Eden amongst the heavens.” He captured her lips once more and left through the sliding doors.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>=/\=</p>
</div>“Absolutely not! I’m a doctor not a jail warden.” The EMH shouted in his sickbay. The ‘Maquis thugs,’ as he so kindly put it, relieved him of his mobile-emitter, damning the Doctor to the medical bay once again. For a nanosecond he was flattered that the mutineers thought to detain him just as any other flesh and blood crewmember. But now they were demanding that he modify the Borg alcoves, to suspend Seven and Icheb in regeneration indefinitely.<p>“It’s either that or I delete your program matrix,” B’Elanna threatened, her Klingon temper flaring up in full force.</p><p>“Go ahead and delete my programming. I do hope that at least one of your Maquis friends possesses knowledge of complex surgery. As I’m sure you will need it with your cavalier attitude towards blowing things up. I was programmed with the Hippocratic-oath to do no harm.”</p><p>“Listen here, you waste of a subroutine.  If you don’t, we will. And I can assure you Doctor. I won’t be gentle on that Borg bitch,” she replied coolly.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>=/\=</p>
</div><i>“Doctor’s personal log, it has been three weeks since Voyager has been commandeered by Commander Chakotay and the Maquis. The modifications to Seven’s and Icheb’s alcoves have so far been successful in sustaining their technological and biological physiology, but I worry what long term effects they might develop on their mental and physical health. As far as I can tell we are still on course for the Alpha Quadrant. Chakotay has allowed my program to continue to run as long as I comply with his orders as the new Captain, which are to remain in sickbay and not to conduct any neural scans on crew members affected by this altered state of being. I will continue studying the scans I do have of the crew when they were attacked, but as for now I am not sure what I could do to help Captain Janeway and the rest of the Starfleet crew.</i><div class="center">
  <p>=/\=</p>
</div>Kathryn stood in the candle lit room of her quarters, staring out the viewport to the stars as they stretched by. One hand rested on her hip in an evening gown while the other rushed absentmindedly across her rose painted lips. She was all dressed up with nowhere to go, nowhere except  into the arms of the Captain. Weeks had passed and the game she was in with Captain Chakotay was no easier now than the day she started. Alone during the day she could convince herself to hold on, to push through just a little longer, to continue to play for the prize of Voyager; but with the Captain around, all her well thought-out reasoning flew out the airlock into the cold vacuum of space. At night when his lips found hers, when his touch burned her skin, and when his tender love fought away seven years worth of loneliness. Kathryn wanted to forget the game and be the woman of the Captain’s and Chakotay’s desires.<p>But this night she had to hold strong.</p><p>From the hum of the ship she could tell they were travelling at warp seven, but in what direction was a mystery. The Captain had assured her on every occasion they were headed towards the Alpha Quadrant, but she suspected that the ship would make a B-line to the badlands once there. Forty years later than expected, but the Maquis crew are still determined to continue the fight against the Cardassians, even if the resistance was over and will be forgotten about long before they arrived. </p><p>With the Captain was due any minute, Kathryn had replicated eggplant parmesan and managed not to burn it. She and the replicator were on much better terms now that it was the only bit of technology she had even partial access to. The door to her room slid open with the familiar swish. She continued gazing out at the view mentally preparing herself for the evening. Chakotay stepped up behind her, wrapping her in his arms. He kissed her bare shoulder then rested his chin along it, melting into her.</p><p>“I couldn’t stop thinking about you today,” he whispered in her ear. His body began to sway them from side to side in a silent dance.</p><p>“I’m always right where you left me,” she said playfully, her resolve already starting to slip with his body pressed into hers.  </p><p>He sighed into her neck. “That is too many decks between us. I should start bringing you to the bridge and have you wait in the ready room.”</p><p>“I’m sure the crew would not appreciate me being so close to the operations of the ship Captain,” she turned from the view and walked them over to a low seated chair. Kathryn unhooked his arms from her and guided him to sit.</p><p>“Did we pass anything interesting today?” Kathyrn asked pouring her captor a glass of wine. Chakotay always had a taste for the real stuff, but their supplies had run dangerously low. Captain Chakotay tended to drink with every meal.</p><p>“Yes, but the keyword is <i>passed.</i> B’Elanna recorded the location of a class six nebula and we moved on. We didn’t waste time examining it.”</p><p>“Come now, humor me.” She set down the bottle, running her fingers through his hair. “I may not be the captain, but I’m still an explorer.”</p><p>Kathryn had noted some time ago that he was more receptive to suggestion when she initiated physical contact, not that she minded. She started small at first, asking for trivial bits of information about his day, then working her way up to replicator privileges for foodstuffs. Chakotay sipped his wine. She moved her hands down his neck and along his broad shoulders. “Please tell me what is out there,” she whispered in his ear, placing a kiss on his temple.</p><p>He stopped her hands. “So inquisitive tonight,” he chuckled, setting down the glass. He turned her around to face him, admiring the way she moved. Tonight she had selected a pale-blue sleeveless dress allowing him to admire her figure underneath. She looked amazing in it, but she knew he preferred when she wore nothing at all. Kathryn took a seat on his lap inviting his hands to glide over the thin delicate fabric. She used her fingers to trace up his neck and around his tattoo. She could feel his growing arousal against her leg. At this rate her dinner may go untouched, but so far her plan was working, it was all in the final delivery now.</p><p>“It’s only because I’m bored, Captain,” she pouted like a child.</p><p>From the moment she'd decided to take on the role of lover, Kathryn had made the decision to separate what was from what was not. Right now, this was not her First Officer Chakotay. Right now this was the consequences-be-damned Captain Chakotay. Kathryn only ever referred to him as Captain. It made it easier to hold on to the idea that <i>her</i> first officer was coming back to her.</p><p>“When you leave I am lonely. I have nothing to do but count the hours till you return to me.” Kathryn batted her lashes to appear as though she might cry. If she could force a tear, it might sell it better.</p><p>“Are you not happy with all I've given you Kathryn?” his voice bordered on annoyance.</p><p>“I’m happy when I’m with you,” she said. It was in no way a lie.“But… I have to share you with the ship.”</p><p>His dimples appeared, “what did you have in mind then?” He pulled her into a kiss, his tongue demanding entrance at once. The Captain appeared to be satisfied with her answer. That, or he was distracted by the aroma of her lavender oil, as he began pushing up the hem of her dress. His fingers softly glided over her smooth skin. The Captain and Chakotay each taking their piece of the prized woman in their lap.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>=/\= </p>
</div>“And he bought that?” Paris half whispered half laughed at Captain Janeway’s account of how she'd gotten assigned to help Neelix in the galley.<p>“Lieutenant, I’m sure you are aware that the Maquis members are not exactly in their right minds.” She hissed looking around to see if they could be overheard. “That is why I need to get to sickbay. Hopefully the Doctor has some insight into reversing this.”</p><p>“As much as I would like that Cap. Did you ever think that maybe this is who they really are?”</p><p>“I can’t accept that Mr. Paris, and neither should you. B’Elanna’s your wife, are you willing to give up on her so easily?”</p><p>“Of course not.” Tom’s bright blue eyes searched the closest Maquis guard placed at the entrance to the hallway. “But getting to sickbay is impossible. The only way you get to see the Doc is if you are dying or dead.”</p><p>“I’ll think of something.” She paused. Her attention drifted to the dozens of crewmembers eating in near silence. The morale of the ship had never been lower. Were she free from her own mission she would probably act no differently than the rest of them. But now was not the time to feel sorry for their circumstances. “Mr. Paris, it is up to you to make sure the crew knows that I’m not taking this mutiny lying down.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” he answered, a  boyish grin shining back at her.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>=/\=</p>
</div>Kathryn lay awake in her bed, Chakotay’s arms wrapped around her naked body. Her back pressed into his chest, feeling his slow rhythmic breathing as he slept. Right now she was focused on the problem of getting to sickbay. Had she earned enough of the Captain’s trust? Would he get suspicious after she had already asked to help Neelix?<p>The galley seemed like a good place to quietly gather info from the Starfleet crew, as it was the only place everyone frequently visited. But Tom Pairs was the only one willing to talk to her, after Ensign Kim had been severely beaten and thrown into the brig. Tom had informed her that Harry'd attempted to sabotage the engines nearly thirteen days ago, and morale has been low ever since.</p><p>She shifted in his arms, the slight movement woke him. Chakotay was a surprisingly light sleeper, a result no doubt from fighting Cardassians for years. He kissed the back of her head, shifting and resting a hand on her lower abdomen. The caring touch gave her an idea. Kathryn would have to act quickly while he was still too dazed from sleep to think rationally. “I have to tell you something,” she whispered through the darkness, craning her head towards him.</p><p>“What is it?” his voice thick with sleep, pressing a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>“Never mind, I’ll tell you in the morning,” she turned back, playing coy.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked again.</p><p>“I think- well the thing is.” She paused, a momentary panic tightened her stomach. “I think I might be pregnant.” The words fell out of her mouth. It was a huge risk. A risk that could undermine everything she had worked for, if he thought clearly enough to grab a tricorder to scan her.</p><p>Chakotay pushed himself up on an elbow to look at her. “Really?” his face broke into a giant smile. She could see the outlines of his dimples in the low light of the passing stars. His expression nearly broke Kathryn’s heart knowing it wasn’t real.</p><p>“I can’t be 100 percent sure, but-”</p><p>“We will go see the Doctor,” he threw off the covers grabbing some clothes for the both of them.</p><p>“Right now? It’s 0300.” Her plan was working better than expected. Much of the Maquis crew would be asleep, and no one would be expecting the Captain for several hours.</p><p>“Best part of having a holographic doctor, he’s always on call.” He wrapped an arm around her pulling her up for a jaw breaking kiss.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>=/\=</p>
</div>“Well that escalated quickly,” the Doctor remarked scanning the unconscious Chakotay on the floor of his medical bay.<p>“Sorry Doc, desperate times.” Kathryn apologized, relieving the Commander of his phaser. </p><p>“You’re telling me.” The Doctor closed the medical tricorder. “He’ll be alright, no permanent damage from the blow to the head.  But I am not exactly sure what your plan is Captain. I’m no closer to figuring out how to reverse the hypnosis he seems to be under.”</p><p>“Perhaps we need to reexamine patient zero,” she suggested.</p><p>“I agree. Mind-melds are complicated matters and it would appear that no two experiences are exactly alike. That is probably why there is so much contradictory information written on the subject in Starfleet’s medical database. I am afraid only a Vulcan, or more precisely, only Tuvok can really give us any clarity on the subject.”</p><p>“And Tuvok is currently playing for the other team,” she huffed resting one hand on her hip, the other to her chin. Yet another problem she would need to overcome.</p><p>“If only we had my mobile-emitter, I could take the form of the Commander and bring Tuvok here for further examination,” the doctor grumbled. Although he was only made up of photons and force fields he held a grudge just like any organic over his entrapment.</p><p>“Doctor, that’s brilliant!” He gave her a perplexed look, as far as he knew his emitter was locked away someplace in engineering. “I could access your audio output so that you would <i>sound</i> like Chakotay,” she explained.</p><p>Kathryn accessed one of the computers using Chakotay's clearance codes and feverishly entered data  into the doctor’s subroutines. “Try that,” she instructed.</p><p>“This is Commander Chakotay,” the Doctor said with the perfect inflection as the <i>real</i> Commander. “Good work Captain. Now what?”</p><p>“First thing Doctor, Chakotay is the Captain. Remember that or Tuvok will be suspicious and this will all fall apart.  Tell him you think the EMH is a security risk and you want him to meet you here.” The Doctor nodded his understanding.</p><p>Kathryn retrieved Chakotay’s comm badge and handed it to the Doctor.</p><p>He pressed the insignia, opening the channel “Chakotay to Tuvok.”</p><p>-Tuvok here-</p><p>“Tuvok, I feel that the Doctor is a threat to the smooth command of this ship. That make him a security risk”</p><p>-Understood, I will deactivate the program at once from Ops-</p><p>“No!” The doctor shouted, staring at Kathryn for help. She waved her hands around to remind him they needed to get Tuvok to sickbay.  “Ummm…total deactivation is not necessary Mr. Tuvok. Please meet me in sickbay and we will review the doctor’s command protocols”</p><p>-Aye Captain, Tuvok out-</p><p>Tuvok arrived promptly to sickbay. His Vulcan brow cocked when he did not see the Captain immediately. “Mr. Tuvok please join me in the Doctor’s office,” came Chakotay's voice. He did as instructed but was greeted with a hypospray to the neck rendering him as unconscious as Chakotay.</p><p>“Good work Doctor,” Janeway praised, reactivating the Doctor’s normal vocal output.</p><p>Kathryn assisted the EMH in moving Tuvok and Chakotay onto bio-beds where the Doctor could better employ his programmed trade. The Doctor and Kathryn scanned the men, analyzing and reanalyzing every micron of information. Hours went by and Kathryn began to worry that the Captain’s absence would soon be noticed at shift change on the bridge.</p><p>They could have reactivated Chakotay’s audio output for the Doctor, to give the bridge a sick note. But the absence of both he and Tuvok would be suspicious to an already paranoid Maquis crew.  Time was running out. With a defeated sigh the Doctor shook his head indicating that he had no ideas for treatment.</p><p>“I’ll wake Tuvok but the force field restraints will remain in place,” he informed her. “The only thing I can think of now is to talk to him,” he shrugged.  </p><p>Kathryn gave him a nod and the EMH administered another hypospray. The Vulcan roused from his slumber. “Captain Janeway,” he looked around the room with confusion. “It appears you have <i>‘gotten the drop on me’</i>, a commendable accomplishment.”</p><p>“You flatter me Tuvok.” She gave him a sympathetic smile, a gesture unneeded for a Vulcan. </p><p>“On the contrary, it is an impressive feat for a human. Am I correct in assuming you have Commander Chakotay subdued as well?”</p><p>“Yes, and we are trying to get those affected back to normal.” She patted his shoulder. </p><p>“Normal is a relative term Captain. But I may be able to help you with your task.” She cocked an eyebrow in the same fashion he would give her. “Captain, I believe another mind-meld will cure the Maquis crew. I broke free of my own hypnosis some days ago, and have been strategizing an appropriate time to mount a seizure of the ship. It is fortuitous you are on that same endeavor at this time.</p><p>“Almost too fortuitous,” she eyed him suspiciously.  “How do I know this isn’t a trap?”</p><p>“Logic gives you no evidence that I am telling you the truth. Faith is the only logical explanation,” he stated as matter-of-factly as Vulcans tend to do. </p><p>Kathryn studied her old friend. Faith did not come easily to either one of them, they both relied on science and logic to make decisions. But if she did not have faith now, faith that her first officer and the rest of the crew would come back to normal, then what was this all for? “Go on then,” she accessed the control panel, removing the force field constraints.</p><p>Tuvok slid off his own bed and moved over to Chakotay. He placed his hands on Chakotay’s face. “My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts,” he closed his eyes to focus. After a moment in silence Tuvok released the commander. “It is done.”</p><p>“Wake him,” Kathryn ordered the Doctor.</p><p>With the familiar sting of the hypospray against his neck, Chakotay woke. He felt slightly disoriented with a major headache. A group of faces gathered around where he lay, but the one that focused first and most clearly through the bright lights from above was Kathryn’s. He rubbed his throbbing head where he had been hit by something Kathryn had found either in the medical bay or along the way. “I think the doctor’s hypospray would have knocked me out too, Captain,” he smiled, the act reaching his eyes for the first time in weeks. At long last the warmth returned to his eyes, the beast had been vanquished. Her first officer, the man she deeply cared for, was now once more staring up at her.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>=/\=</p>
</div><i>Captain’s log, star date 5026.5. Lieutenant Commander Tuvok was successful in returning the affected crew back to their original selves. I cannot in good conscious hold anyone personally responsible for their actions taken while under hypnosis, as they were just as much victims of this sinister plot, committed by Vedec Teero. I can say from personal experience however, that it is going to take time before the wounds of this battle are fully healed. </i><div class="center">
  <p>=/\=</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks go to readers like you! Comments and Kudos give my writing hobby life, without which I'd probably spend my time on less enjoyable things like going to the dentist or something. Thank you!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>